


硝烟与月光 正文+番外

by sues7891



Category: Black Panther (2018), 黑豹
Genre: M/M, 士兵au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sues7891/pseuds/sues7891





	硝烟与月光 正文+番外

01  
“在战争或非战争时期，要对于国家、队伍单位、队友满怀尊敬或忠诚。准备着领导、准备着服从、永不离弃。对自己对于队友或者任何事物的行为负责，不论纪律或是创新都要比一个勇士吐出。为战争训练、为胜利争斗、为国家抗敌，每日为海豹三叉而奋斗。”

T’Challa双手背在身后，一边大声念诵着队伍纪律，一边用他那双黑色双眸扫视面前这些刚刚通过陆战训练的新兵。  
每年，加利福尼亚的海军两栖基地都会迎来一批自信的年轻人，但T’Challa知道，能够坚持到此刻站在甲板上听他宣读纪律的，可谓寥寥无几，这也是为什么申报Navy Seals的门槛很低，甄选人数却极少的原因。  
黑人教官穿着他绿色的迷彩作战背心，在烈日灼烤后的甲板上一个个审视着他的新兵，他黝黑的皮肤在汗水与骄阳下闪烁着细碎的金光。  
这12名新晋作战人员已经全部分配给了T’Challa，从今天起，他会是他们的OIC*。  
“我叫T’Challa，服从命令是我对你们的唯一要求，如果我不满意，你会立刻离开。”  
整整一上午，T’Challa看着他的士兵们笔直的站在甲板上，从骄傲自信到汗流浃背，他很清楚这些年轻人的心理，他们是唯一留下的，是全美国未来的骄傲，但这并不能让你在入伍第一天就享受英雄般的待遇，T’Challa要让他们知道，一切才刚刚开始。  
而当他的目光第五次扫过那名和自己肤色相同的年轻人时，他在心中调出了他的资料，Erik.Stevens，上过战场，毕业于MIT，擅长爆破、近身格斗与远程狙击。  
“你，出列。”T’Challa扬起下巴朝Erik的方向扫了一下，被点名的男人双手覆在身后，朝他的教官歪了下头，他似乎一点也不惧怕这个大眼睛的OIC。  
Erik来到队伍前面，6尺6寸*的他比T’Challa高出一个头，他俯视着自己的教官，露出两颗小金牙，“Yes Sir。”Erik跨过与T’Challa的安全距离，在他面前轻飘飘的回答，口气更像是在调情。  
T’Challa扬起嘴角看了他一眼，他经历过太多不服管教的新人了，Erik自以为特立独行的做法只会在往后的日子里给自己找麻烦，愚蠢。  
“沙地负重折返跑，直到我喊停。”他神色从容的注视着新兵猎豹一样的双眼，轻声下令，Erik的表情丝毫不为所动，只是看了他一眼，然后就背上了自己的负重行囊。  
做场所有人的内心都在猜测那家伙哪里得罪了OIC，但是等Erik差不多准备离开甲板时，T’Challa又继续开口，“其他人，全部跟上！”  
哀嚎声响成一片，Erik回过头朝T’Challa露出一个坏笑，然后一步跳下了船。  
T’Challa按下计时器，士兵们已经排成纵队在海滩上跑了起来，日正当空，还有39分钟就是午饭时间，这个时候他们的意志力最薄弱，在经历了一整个上午的站立后，他们可能会饿的吃下一头牛。

“操练新人呢？”M’Baku走到T’Challa身边，他是另一个排的OIC，也是T’Challa在队时期的战友。  
“今天刚到。”  
“素质如何？”  
“有一个还不错。”  
“你的眼光一向透彻。”  
“还要再观察，你那边怎么样？”  
“下周出发。”  
“这么快？”T’Challa惊讶的转过头，他们早就接到了通知要前往阿富汗，M’Baku今年没有新兵训练任务，所以他会作为先遣部队，第一时间前往战地。  
“拖了那么久终于有动作了，这样也好，我可不喜欢被那群政客吊着胃口。”  
T’Challa笑着拍了拍好友壮硕的手臂，扫了眼计时器。  
“不打扰你训练了，出发前好好喝一杯？”  
“一定的。”T’Challa和他碰了碰拳，M’Baku拖着沉重的步伐往基地方向走去，他带领的小组刚从海里训练归来。  
已经半个小时了，T’Challa还没喊停，而Erik的速度依然保持在最开始的时候，这一点让T’Challa十分惊喜，Erik的素质在各方面来说都是出类拔萃的，他猜用不了太久，这男人就能做到EOD*。  
又过了五分钟，T’Challa终于按下了计时器，大兵们气喘吁吁的回到岸边，每个人看上去都很疲惫，尽管Erik也汗流浃背，但在看到T’Challa的一瞬间，他眼神里更多的是一种来自于雄性力量的展示，T’Challa在部队多年，对这种赤裸裸的意图一目了然，他不着痕迹的错开目光，宣布今天的训练到此结束，午饭后他们可以休息两小时，下午会有一个科普讲座。  
年轻人们发出欢呼，勾肩搭背的朝基地餐厅走去。  
T’Challa跟在他们后面，Erik故意拖沓到和他并肩的位置，但他还没来得及开口，T’Challa已经转过身停在了他面前，“我奉劝你收起那些不切实际的幻想Stevens，我不是第一次带兵了。”  
“这么说...我也不是第一个想睡你的？”  
T’Challa皱了下眉，Erik的语气总让他觉得被一丝危险环绕，“我可以让你连午饭都来不及吃就打包回家，要试试吗？”  
“你舍不得。”  
“什么意思？”T’Challa朝这位自信的新兵挑起眉。  
“从我出现在你面前，你的目光在我脸上停下了不止5次，用你那双湿漉漉的大眼睛...”Erik凑近他的教官，流里流气的用眼神扫过T’Challa的屁股，“要么是你想睡我，要么是我的身体素质吸引了你，而你刚刚让我带队的举动已经很好的说明了问题，你看上我了宝贝儿，所以你舍不得赶我走，那会是队伍的损失。”  
T’Challa轻笑出声，在Erik压迫的阴影里抬起半个头，“自信是好事，不过就算我看上了你的条件，你也还没优秀到需要我用身体去挽留，我希望这是我们第一次也是最后一次谈论这个话题，如果再有下一次，即使全人类需要你，我也会毫不犹豫的将你扫地出门，你大可一试。”  
Erik盯着T’Challa大步离开的双腿和他被作战服包裹的翘臀，露出满不在乎的神色，“我早晚会睡到你亲爱的，我发誓。”他在T’Challa身后两步远的地方轻声说，T’Challa头也不回的朝基地走去，但Erik知道他已经听见了。

训练的日子是枯燥乏味的，整个海滩都是军事重地，没有鲜花美女和比基尼的环绕，任凭海水再蓝也吸引不了大兵们的兴趣。  
M’Baku的小队明天就要启程去往阿富汗了，今晚沙滩前有个篝火晚会，一方面是给士兵们打气，另一方面也是为了告别，上了战场就有可能回不来，这一残酷的事实是每个军人的觉悟，他们时刻做好了牺牲的准备，所以没人介怀，有的只是纵情欢歌与适量酒精。  
“操他的你知道我有多不喜欢沙子吗？这些年竟跟沙子打交道了。”M’Baku跺了下沙地，一口气灌下整杯啤酒，他们现在围在篝火边，很多人已经喝醉了，剩下的一部分光着上半身在圈儿里摔跤，一部分在比赛掰手腕，离行前这些出格的行为通常没人计较。  
“说真的，平安回来兄弟。”T’Challa举起酒，M’Baku看了他一眼，两人撞了下杯，“当然，我妈妈还想让我回家继承家业呢。”  
“你说那个渔场？”  
“是啊，谁能想到，我要变成渔民了。”  
T’Challa没忍住笑出了声，脑子里已经出现一个身穿蓑笠，手拿鱼竿的M’Baku了。  
这时摔跤场里响起一片尖叫声，T’Challa寻声望过去，看到Erik刚把一个比他早入伍两年的士兵摔了出去，那家伙被扔了个脸着地，样子非常狼狈，而Erik壮硕饱满的胸肌正在剧烈起伏，他喘着粗气，舌头缓慢的舔掉嘴角的血痕，似乎是感受到了T’Challa的目光，Erin的视线越过火堆来到他的教官眼前，和T’Challa在空气中交汇，后者脸上看不出任何情绪。Erik朝他挑了挑眉，然后一把拿走那杯属于胜利者的美酒，朝T’Challa走来。  
M’Baku被一通电话叫走了，T’Challa坐在原地一动不动的盯着朝他靠近的Erik，直到Erik来到他面前，将那杯酒递给他，“这可比你手里的啤酒带劲，敢不敢尝尝？”  
T’Challa看了眼那泛着浓烈酒香的金黄液体，又看向站在他面前目光充满挑衅的新兵，接过杯子一饮而尽，“金麦酒在前几年开始被很多地方禁止出售，尤其是部队，很显然你错过了一杯好酒。”  
T’Challa把玩着手里那只空酒杯，一滴没有饮尽的液体顺着杯口流到他修长的手指上，染亮了那块深色的肌肤，Erik感到一阵口干舌燥，他抢过教官的啤酒，一口气送入了喉咙。  
“我才不在乎它是什么禁酒呢，我只想请你喝一杯。”这是Erik用拳头赢来的，意义非凡，也许还掺杂了一些属于男人间别扭的浪漫，可惜他一向不会将时间耽误在思考这些感情问题上，他只做自己想做的，“当然你喜欢就最好。”  
T’Challa咀嚼着这句话，站起身拍掉裤子上的沙粒，“我喝这杯酒不是因为请我喝酒的人是你，而是因为你刚刚赢得了一场小小的友谊赛，作为你的教官，我为你感到骄傲Erik。”  
Erik为这假正经的理由嗤之以鼻，他凑到T’Challa面前，连同身上沙硕与血腥的味道，一并飘进了T’Challa的鼻子，“我早就说过，早晚有一天T’Challa，就算不是今晚！”他直呼自己教官的名字，在他耳畔留下侵略性的承诺，随后头也不回的回到那些新兵的阵营，T’Challa站在篝火的阴影里，看着那男人宽阔的脊背，感到胸腔中一股莫名的焦躁席卷了他，他很想将Erik按在那个圈儿里揍一顿，或是干脆坐在他有力的大腿上让自己好好射出来，总之那股无名火在他喉咙里瞬间灼烧了他的理智。  
第二天早上，他将前一晚扭曲的感觉推罪给了那杯金麦酒，“禁酒十分有意义。”T’Challa头疼的按了下太阳穴，开始穿衣服。

M’baku的部队在凌晨已经随其他小队启程了，所以今天海滩看起来格外冷清，T’Challa照常训练着他的小组，今天他们要分成三条小艇前往海中进行DA*训练。  
三条船分别由T’Challa、Erik和另一名白人士兵带领，目标是拆除浮漂位置下的水雷装置，并成功解救人质。  
今天天气阴霾，海浪很大，T’Challa一边将装备进行最后检查，一边看着他的队员，“服从命令，注意安全！”  
他扬起手，三条小艇同时入海，然后保持队形先后朝目标物驶近，在距离漂浮点不到两海里的位置停了下来，“Erik，准备下水。”T’Challa的声音透过呼叫器传进Erik耳中，Erik朝他打了个手势，与船上另一名队员先后下潜，“沟通者、密接支援准备接近恐怖分子的船，狙击手就位，其他人听我指示原地待命。”  
两名谈判人员驾船缓慢朝人质所在位置移动，T’Challa一边从望远镜里关注着远处的情况，一边通过屏幕查看Erik在水下的信号位置。  
沟通者已经就位，他们先是发出了三遍警告，随后化妆成恐怖分子的士兵朝谈判船前方开了两枪，以示他们拒绝投降的决心。  
“狙击手汇报情况。”  
“三名人质全部挡在了恐怖分子前面，海面不稳定，没有制高点很难直接完成击毙任务。”  
T’Challa又看了眼面前的显示屏，Erik已经到达浮漂位置下方，他屏住呼吸，海浪不断拍打着船沿，发出激烈的声响。  
“沟通者，狙击手无法瞄准目标，拖延时间，实行B计划。”  
谈判人员举起双手示意自己没有武器，通过扩音器不断与恐怖分子交涉，对方要求他们全部弃船，并摘掉发动机。  
T’Challa攥紧拳头，缓慢超前移动，“要求交换人质。”  
谈判人员提出由两名特种兵游向敌船，交换普通人质的要求，否则不考虑弃船。  
敌方同意了，扫描器上显示Erik已经拆掉一枚水雷，还有两颗，“继续拖延时间，Erik在拆第二颗水雷。”  
T’Challa让船朝目标驶近，他和另一名队员开始拆除身上的武器，“我亲自登船，狙击手找到机会立刻击毙目标。”  
脱掉身上厚重的防弹衣，T’Challa只穿着背心和作战裤跳入了冰冷的海水中，他们抬着头分散为两个方向朝敌船靠近，恐怖分子依然躲在人质身后，直到T’Challa他们举起手表明没有携带任何武器，两名恐怖分子立刻蹲下身体，藏在了驾驶舱下方，并在T’Challa爬上来之后推下去一名人质，以此类推，直到三名人质全部替换完成，T’Challa和他的一名士兵又站成了一排，形成新的肉盾。  
“让你的人全部弃船，等我们逃进公海就会放了你们。”恐怖分子将枪口顶在T’Challa后心的位置，冰凉的枪管将他往前推了推。  
咸涩的海水流进T’Challa的眼睛，他一眨不眨的盯着海面，“等难民游到安全距离，我会下令的。”  
T’Challa看着那三名化妆成人质的士兵朝救援艇游去，只希望Erik的动作能再快点。  
当海面上所有人都顺利游出了射击范围，恐怖分子撞了撞T’Challa的后背，示意他下令，T’Challa摸上耳机，朝自己的船看去，“全体听令，立刻摘除发动机，准备弃船，立刻摘除发动机，准备弃船。”就在T’Challa的命令重复了两次之后，他的眼角余光瞥到了快艇前方，由于挡在恐怖分子前面，这个角度只有他能注意到，Erik在海平面下方悄悄朝他打了个手势，告诉他水雷已经全部拆除，T’Challa虽然生气这家伙不服从命令，但现在情况紧急，也顾不上教训他了。  
对面两艘作战艇已经熄火，留下谈判船还在不远处待命。  
Erik潜回到海里，他准备绕到敌船后方突袭，T’Challa屏住呼吸盯着水面上的涟漪一点点消失，又看向远处，当第一名队员跳入海面时，他突然转身托住对方下巴，同时举起他持枪的手臂朝向另一个同伙，那家伙的第一反应果然是扣动扳机，他“打”到了自己队友，另一名士兵迅速控制了那个家伙，但由于刚刚从海水里游上来，T’Challa的手心潮湿，没一会那个被他攥住手腕的恐怖分子就挣脱开了他的钳制，他们激烈的扭打在了一起，枪被甩到了船舱里，空间太狭小，好几次T’Challa差点踢到队友。对方抽出作战刀，T’Challa在又一次后退着躲开对方的进攻时，被Erik从后面窜出来托住了腰，同时一脚踹在了那家伙的胸口上，直接将人踹倒在了驾驶舱，可怜的伪装兵疼的呲牙咧嘴，感觉像被大象碾碎了胸腔，T’Challa感觉不对劲，他立刻打响训练结束的警报，并来到那人身边检查，“肋骨疑似断裂，要求救援，重复，要求救援！”  
T’Challa转过头愤怒的瞪着擅自做主的新兵，Erik毫无歉意的耸了耸肩，“恐怖分子而已。”  
T’Challa没有说话，他将背心脱下来撕破缠在受伤士兵的胸口，以便固定他的伤势，救援船很快就开了过来，一名救援兵与Erik他们交换了位置，T’Challa驾船，所有人匆匆忙忙朝基地返回。  
还好他们都是身经百战的优秀战士，断了根肋骨而已，伤势很快就被控制住了，倒是Erik，如果这是一场真正的DA营救，他很可能已经因为违抗命令而害死人了。

T’Challa看着被五花大绑压在稽查室的男人，脸上的温度比海水还低。  
Erik有点想笑，因为T’Challa已经这样和他面对面又不说话半个多小时了，他是企图瞪到他内疚为止吗？  
“我会申请开除你的资格Erik，你不适合做一名战士。”  
Erik挑起嘴角看向他的教官，“除了服从命令，我想随机应变也是一种训练方式，谁规定上了战场不会有突发情况？难道敌人全部都要按照你的部署进攻？这不是打游戏T’Challa，我只是做了我认为对的事。”  
“你认为对的事很有可能断送其他战士的命，我不会让任何人做你疯狂战略中的牺牲品，你毫无团队意识，你所谓的随机应变只是为了展示你的个人价值，这里是部队，不是超级英雄特工队！”  
“那是他妈的什么玩意？动画片吗？”  
T’Challa想翻白眼，但他忍住了，“我没开玩笑Erik。”  
“好吧，我承认，我是有那么一丁点激进了，除了开除我，其他惩罚悉听尊便Sir，please~”Erik挑起眼睛，嘴角还挂着挑逗的笑，他听上去虽然在妥协，但看上去毫无诚意，T’Challa头疼的撑住额角，Erik太会抓他的弱点了，他很优秀这点毋庸置疑，开除Erik将会是T’Challa一个非常艰难的决定，但他不能养虎为患，如果Erik再为自己多辩解一句，他就会头也不回的离开这个房间，可那家伙却开始可怜巴巴的求他，求他再给他一次机会，这个可恶的！天杀的新兵！  
T’Challa在内心咆哮，然后用力闭了下眼睛，“再见了Erik。”他轻声说，声音小到如果Erik不仔细听根本就听不清楚的地步，Erik不知道这意味了什么，月光洒进来照在T’Challa卷翘的睫毛上，Erik突然嗅到了一股离别的气息，而T’Challa已经离开了房间，他依然被绑在椅子上。  
那晚Erik被关在稽查室整整一夜，他在椅子上睡着又醒来，反复了好几次，直到外面天光大亮，另一支小队的OIC将他领出房间。  
从此Erik被调离了T’Challa的作战分队，随第二军前往阿富汗，即刻启程。这就是T’Challa对他的惩罚，他甚至没有为Erik送行，那晚是他们最后一次见面，而那句伴随着叹息的“再见”，整整在Erik心中陪伴了他两年。

 

*Erik的身高参考了漫画原型设定，1米98，大家感受一下这身高差。  
*OIC：排长，T'Challa在这里的设定是O-3级别（行动军官）。  
*EOD：士官，Erik的设定最终会是E-6（行动三级士官长）。  
三栖特战队的分类很繁琐，文里不会赘述太多，大家只要搞明白这是个职称就OK了，类似我们的军师旅团营连排这样...  
*DA：直接行动，正对敌军目标前进。任务可能包括袭击陆上或水上目标、解救人质、伏击敌人等。

02  
月光透过乌云零散的洒在这片目无一切的黄沙中，Erik靠在一座沙丘上看了眼那圈可怜的金光，将仅剩不多的淡水灌进喉咙。他率领的作战小队在五天前因与恐怖分子展开激烈交火而撤入了这片沙漠，身上所带的水源物资有限，通讯也完全失去了信号，这可怜的四个人相依为命坚持到了今天，还有一人受了伤，如果再找不到出口，这几只“海豹”就要活活干死在这里了。  
“Erik，我不想这么个死法。”一个和Erik关系还不错的拆弹兵蹭到他身边，将早就空掉的水壶不死心的又扭开空了空，可惜连一滴都没有了，Erik看了他一眼，把自己的壶递过去，“只剩一口了。”  
对方立刻接过去灌进干渴的咽喉，“看天气，明天也不会下雨吧？”他们从来没有如此期盼过一场暴雨，Erik没说话，他不想把多余的力气浪费在聊天中。  
抱着自己的枪，Erik在还有些余温的沙粒上找了个被风的位置，然后打开随身携带的项链坠，里面是一张他刚刚加入三栖特战队时的合影，T’Challa就站在他旁边，他们都朝镜头笑着，脸上挂着骄傲，Erik摩挲着照片的边缘，他将自己和T’Challa的部分剪下来放在了项链盒里，这不是什么浪漫主义，而是一种警示，Erik在所有最艰难的战役里用它来提醒自己，绝不能死，T’Challa还欠他一个解释。  
他攥紧吊坠，盯着那点月光，脑海中又响起了那男人带着叹息的告别声，那声音困扰了他两年，折磨了他两年，求而不得的焦躁让他不仅没有忘记那个男人，反而将这份索取变本加厉的融进了思念里。  
在阿富汗的美军基地，他偶尔能在餐厅碰到M’Baku，T’Challa那个高个子战友，但他们从没说过话，有几次M’Baku迎面走来看到他，总是一副欲言又止的模样，Erik才懒得和他叙旧，也不关心他要说什么，所以关于T’Challa的一切，他都无从再知晓，唯一能被他抓在手里的，只有那张模糊不清的合影。  
伴着这些胡思乱想的记忆，Erik陷入了梦乡，夜晚的沙漠总是一反常态，温度骤降，他们四人不得不紧挨着彼此缩成一团，用以抵御寒风。  
但今晚的风很奇怪，Erik迷迷糊糊的睁开他沉重的眼皮，一张再熟悉不过的面孔朝他走来，那个两年来总是萦绕在他梦境中的男人，在那些旖旎的夜晚，T’Challa会温和的注视着他，他听话极了，Erik让他做什么他就做什么，温热的身体包容着Erik的一切，意识游离的特战兵露出一个无声的微笑，希望这美梦可以再多延续哪怕一秒。

Erik在一片刺目的白光中醒来，他深深吸了口气，空气中双氧水的味道让他立刻清醒，他环绕四周，病房里除了他还有他的三个战友，每个人手上都插着输液针，他看了眼那些玻璃瓶，只是葡萄糖，所以昨晚他没有做梦，那股风是救援机卷起来的，那么T’Challa呢？  
Erik一把扯掉手背上的输液针，跳下床朝外面跑去，这个时间刚好是早饭时间，所有人都会聚集在餐厅，他拖着极度缺水的疲惫身体向那个方向赶去，内心激烈的鼓动就要跳出耳膜了。  
餐厅里熙熙攘攘，大兵们三五成群各聚一方的讨论着最新战况，有熟人看到了Erik，激动的站起身朝他打招呼，庆祝他活着回来，Erik给了他们每人一个拥抱，但他的眼睛在不停的搜寻着，每个角落都不放过，直到他看见自己曾经小队的战友，那个和他一起执行过下潜任务的家伙。  
“T’Challa呢？”他拽住那人的衣服，将他提到自己眼前，对方愣了一秒，随后就认出了他，他们简单的聊了两句，Erik几乎听不见他在说什么，只想打听他们教官的下落。  
“我很久没见过他了，他现在可是中校，已经不带我们了。”  
Erik失望的胯下脸来，对方以为他还在记恨T’Challa当年将他调离的事，安抚性的拍了拍他的肩膀，“都过去了伙计，你现在已经是E-6了，比我们爬的都快，我们羡慕还来不及呢。”  
Erik看了眼自己肩膀上的勋章，苦涩的笑了一下，连早饭都不想吃了，这感觉真的非常糟糕，在没见到T’Challa的这些年里，他从不奢望与他见面，见了面又能怎样呢？但昨晚的梦境是那样真实，真实到他甚至记得那男人将他拉进怀里时身体上的温度，他用力的嗅着T’Challa须后水的味道，感到从未有过的平静。  
还沉浸在自我意识中的男人没注意到曾经队友脸上露出的惊讶，等那只手落在他的肩膀上时，Erik甚至来不及换个喜庆点的神色，“睡的不错Erik？”  
T’Challa就这样站在他身后，脸上带着他再熟悉不过的表情，严肃中压抑着容忍与天真。  
Erik愣了两秒，然后不顾场合，一把将T’Challa拽进了怀里，T’Challa被他紧紧的箍在怀中至少半分钟，周围响起无数尖锐的口哨声，但Erik不在乎，这些声音都在告诉他，T’Challa真的来了，一切都不再是梦。  
“我知道救命之恩让你心怀感动，但是你能不能先放开我Stevens上士？你有点过于热情了！”T’Challa故意大声说道，好让那些看热闹的大兵们别想入非非。  
Erik终于松开了手臂，但他在撤出怀抱前附在T’Challa耳边悄声说，“晚点我会让你见识到什么叫真正的热情。”  
T’Challa打了个激灵，熟悉的危险感又回来了，这些年他差不多都要忘记Erik留给他的感觉了，但只要一秒，这个男人就能轻易打乱他的自制力。  
“咳...”他强装镇定的拉开和Erik过近的距离，“你入伍第一天我就教过你如何在沙漠里求生，不过显然你都忘在了耳边。”T’Challa以一副教官的口吻不痛不痒的训斥了Erik两句，之后就来到了就餐区，Erik跟在他身后，和他一起取了早餐，就在T’Challa准备落座前，他回头看了眼打算继续粘过来的男人，“回去你的座位Erik，叙旧时间结束了！”  
T’Challa的话中带着明显的警示，Erik看到M’Baku就坐在那，还朝他点了点头，他也和对方打了个招呼，T’Challa刚想询问他们现在的关系，就发现Erik已经头也不回的离开了，“他还是那么让人摸不着头脑。”  
“你只是在装傻罢了。”M’Baku揶揄的笑起来，T’Challa不赞成的摇了摇手指，“战争还没教会你生存之道吗军官，你不该如此和我说话。”  
“行了T’Challa，你这样更像个扭捏的小妞儿了。”  
T’Challa憋住一口气，最后还是没忍住翻了个白眼，“我们两年没见，这就是你想对我说的？我还不如和Erik一块吃早饭呢。”  
“你现在追过去也来得及，我相信他随时给你留好了位置。”  
“说真的M’Baku，看到你们都在我很开心。”  
他朝对方举起咖啡杯，做了个象征性的致敬动作，M’Baku也举起自己的牛奶，和T’Challa碰了一下杯子，并朝他眨了眨眼，“我们也欢迎你来基地指挥作战中校，尤其是Stevens上士。”  
整个早餐时间都在T’Challa的突然出现中维持着热烈的探讨，很多人从没见过这位漂亮的指挥官，他们围在Erik身边询问他和T’Challa的关系，Erik只说那是自己的入伍教官，没有多余故事，年轻人们发出失望的嘘声。  
“他确实是个美人儿，承认你看上他了也不是什么丢脸事哥们。”还有人不死心的打算敲诈Erik吐露实情，Erik只是安静的吃他的早饭，眼神却始终停留在T’Challa的背影上，像个耍酷的年轻人。  
谣言传的很快，新来的指挥官和Erik的风流韵事被夸大到有鼻子有眼，甚至一些早就看Erik不顺眼的家伙说他是靠着T’Challa才能连升三级做到如今的位置，Erik将他们揍到险些退伍。  
“你怎么还是这副样子Erik？”  
T’Challa在又一起斗殴事件发生后选择了面对Erik，Erik却在来之前兴奋的修理了胡子，看起来完全不像是要去受训。  
“你这里有摄像头吗？”Erik进门就开始环视房间，没头没脑的问了这么一句，T’Challa摇摇头，不清楚他在暗示什么。  
“那就好。”紧接着Erik反手锁上门，跨过T’Challa面前那张窄小的办公桌，在T’Challa意识到危险时吻就已经落在了他的双唇上，T’Challa迎面给了他一拳，被Erik躲开了，所以他只来得及擦过T’Challa的嘴角，因被困沙漠而干裂的嘴唇留给T’Challa火热的触感，Erik就像一只会蜇人的黄蜂。  
“我记得告诉过你，再有一次，我会毫不犹豫的开除你。”  
“好啊，既然如此，我今天就更不会让你逃走了！”Erik猎豹一样的双眼紧紧锁住T’Challa的身体，预防他的近身攻击，他们都是优秀的士兵，Erik早就料想过得到T’Challa会付出凶狠的代价，但他势在必得，气势上便显得更加自信。  
T’Challa朝门口方向横移了半步，Erik高大的身躯立刻挡在门前。  
“我得提醒你Erik，强暴一名中校会让你上军事法庭，那可不是开除军籍就能了事的。”  
“所以你乖一些，我们就不要麻烦别人了。”  
T’Challa像看个神经病一样看着他曾经的队员，“是什么让你始终认为我是个能够唾手可得的婊子？”  
Erik摇摇头，“我对一个婊子可维持不了这么长时间的兴趣，别低估你自己T’Challa。”  
“这么说，你爱上我了？”T’Challa耀人的黑眼珠里映满Erik疯狂的表情，他们谁都不相信Erik这种人会突然玩起爱情游戏，T’Challa原本以为将他调离自己身边就会让这家伙失去那点突发奇想，谁知道再见面，Erik对他的执着反而更加严重了。  
“我不喜欢爱这个词，尤其在这种连命都保不住的地方，我只知道我想要得到你，而这么长时间以来，这一点从未变过。”  
很好，那就是说Erik只是看上了他的屁股，T’Challa深吸了口气，手指关节咔咔作响，愤怒甚至让他露出一个走形的微笑，“那就看你有没有这个本事了上士！”他速度非常快的跃上一个杂物箱，然后跳起猛击Erik的头顶，Erik举起双手挡住了这一下，却不可避免的向后退了两步，紧接着T’Challa的拳头又来到了他的下身，他们像两个仇人那样在狭小的办公室里打成一团，Erik还是第一次直面T’Challa教官的怒火，桌上的文件散落了一地，几把椅子被踢飞了出去，剧烈的声响吸引了几名路过的士兵，有好事者招来了更多人，他们纷纷猜测里面的人到底是在打架还是做|爱，最终在Erik飞出玻璃窗的那一刻落下结论，T’Challa喘着粗气从容的走出办公室，将对他禁闭48小时的判决书扔在了Erik已经挂彩的脸上，然后砰的一声砸上了门。  
Erik躺在满地碎玻璃里，用那张带有T’Challa亲笔签名的A4纸捂住脸，发出神经质般的大笑，看热闹的都说他因为追不到新指挥官疯了，但Erik自己知道他在笑什么，他从没这样兴奋过，仿佛唯有这样的T’Challa才配的上他。

往后的日子里，Erik抓住机会就要犯点小错，一方面是他在部队里确实不安分，另一方面是可以借机见到T’Challa，作为一个单位的总指挥官，T’Challa很少在基地里随便溜达，他们只有在军事会议中能够碰面，那样的场合Erik多少还是懂得分寸的。  
最近一次的会议决定是他们将要从阿富汗拔营，在历时了两年的追缴行动后，那伙武装分子似乎逃去了伊拉克，他们决定立刻与伊拉克的美国驻军汇合，这些土壤相连的中东小国到处都是险峰与大漠，如果想要彻底揪出那些隐藏在地洞中的恐怖威胁，T’Challa他们需要不停的迁徙。  
所有人都在整理物资的时候，Erik敲开了指挥官的房门，T’Challa正在收拾衣柜，看到来人紧张的握住了拳，“NO NO，现在不是打架的好时机Erik。”  
Erik翻了个白眼，一屁股砸进T’Challa的床垫里，还在他的枕头上蹭了蹭，“这枕头归我了！我是说，你刚来不久，有什么可收拾的，跟我出去走走。”  
T’Challa忽略掉了那个疯子的第一个要求，只是挑起眉看了眼窗外，“现在？”落日挂在半空，马上就要到晚餐时间了。  
“这的人虽然不怎么样，但落日很美，尤其是配上那些被烤过一整天，散发着反射效果的沙地，挺值得一看的。”  
T’Challa权衡了一下时间，又在Erik认真的眼神中分析了一遍，确定了他不会突然发疯的在沙漠里强暴自己之后，决定在撤离前去看看那道美景。  
Erik搞了一辆军用吉普车，招呼T’Challa上来，T’Challa没想到看个日落还得走出去几英里，“还有20分钟就吃晚饭了。”  
“我保证来得及小馋猫，我只是懒得从沙子里走过去，来吧。”Erik朝他嘴馋的教官歪了下头，T’Challa无奈的跳上副驾驶。  
一路上Erik都没说话，T’Challa只好盯着远处的高山发呆，这还是他们第一次心平气和的在狭小的空间内相处，T’Challa有些不适应的转了转脖子，Erik没骗他，没5分钟他们就绕到了面前那座山峰的缺口，落日正挂在半山腰，仅存的余光照耀着面前热气腾腾的黄沙。  
Erik从后座翻出一个军用望远镜递给T’Challa，其实只是这样远远的看过去就已经很美了，但T’Challa没有拒绝Erik的好意，他接过那台望远镜，朝山间望去。  
Erik盯着T’Challa的侧脸，柔和的弧度挂在那个男人的嘴角上，他看起来心情不错，夕阳极大的赢取了T’Challa的好感，当他拿掉望远镜时，发现Erik的脸离自己很近，T’Challa也转过头，他们四目相对，落入彼此眼中的只有落日与柔光，Erik仿佛终于卸下一身荆棘，他柔和的望着面前的人，T’Challa甚至有种想要抚摸他的冲动。  
这也许是个好时机？Erik对自己说，然后他的眼神一点点低下去落在T’Challa的唇上，T’Challa意外的没有躲开，也没有朝他挥拳，而是安安静静的坐在夕阳里。  
Erik不再犹豫，当亲吻落下时，他单手抬起T’Challa的下巴，将他拉近，他们分享了一个不带有任何情欲的浅吻，看上去更像是一种纪念，纪念这一刻他们都还活在彼此的身边。  
亲吻只持续了几秒，嘴唇分开时，Erik用额头抵住T’Challa，“我以为我们再也见不到了。”  
“我记得已经和你说过再见了。”  
T’Challa不提这个还好，一想起那句“再见”Erik就忍不住想砸东西，他抬起头喷出一声轻笑，指责T’Challa那种单方面的报复行为，T’Challa得意的笑着缩回了副驾驶。  
“我一直梦想能离开这鬼地方，没想到终于要走了，却有些低落。”  
T’Challa转过头看向Erik落寞的神色，突然理解了他为何要在临行前带自己来黄沙中看日落，就像他们如今的生活，总也说不好哪次离别就真的再也不会相见，Erik想要抓住这最后一丝温度分享给他，如果有一天他们要面对突然而至的分离，那么至少，在最后一刻他会想到今天的落日，而不是那句轻飘飘的“再见”。  
“答应我T’Challa，永远别再对我说再见。”  
T’Challa看着逐渐消失在地平线的阳光，轻轻点了点头，“你可能真的爱上我了Erik。”  
Erik咧开嘴露出他两颗金灿灿的牙套，“如果我是说，你会让我干一次吗？”  
“不会。”  
“那好吧，我决定晚两天再爱上你，直到你想通了为止。”  
T’Challa哈哈大笑起来，发自内心的，他突然觉得Erik这人还不赖，Erik也跟着一起笑了起来。

回去的路上他们聊起了这两年美国那边的局势，T’Challa说只要抓住那个人，他们就可以回家了，Erik倒是无所谓，他没什么亲人，父母早亡，童年好友差不多也把他忘了个一干二净，他注定要过这种漂泊的人生，“你呢？家里还有谁？”Erik问，这是他们第一次聊起彼此的私生活。  
T’Challa从军官套里翻出一张照片，“我父母，还有一个妹妹。”  
Erik羡慕的撇了撇嘴，“人真多。”  
T’Challa看着照片里妹妹的两个丸子头，露出骄傲的微笑，“我和Shuri是同父异母，她比我小很多，却是个物理学天才，现在在英国的一间实验室。”  
“那你呢？怎么跑部队来了？你们家看起来并不存在家庭重组后的尴尬。”  
T’Challa沉默了一会，手指在他父亲的位置来回摩挲了两下，Erik知道自己开启了一个不该问的话题，“你不是非得回答我。”  
“谢谢。”最终T’Challa选择了沉默，每个人加入特战队都有他自己的故事，他不说不是因为这件事有多么的保密，而是他不喜欢分享这种关于离别的痛苦，就像Erik在说到自己早亡的父母也仅仅是轻描淡写时一样。  
将车子停好后他们直接去了餐厅，T’Challa走在前面，Erik比他高出一个头跟在他身边靠后一点的位置，随时可以将手搭在T’Challa的肩膀上，一个完美的身高差，他想，嘴角带着一些得意的微笑。  
当他们走入餐厅时，所有人都投来了好奇的目光，T’Challa作为他们的指挥官，目光里从不羞怯，他昂着头像个国王那样，在人群中搜寻合适的位置，Erik吸了吸鼻子，用极其自然的态度问他想吃点什么，T’Challa思考了一会，让Erik帮他拿两个三明治，他自己则朝着一名E-7军官的位置走去，“我还有些别的事情，待会去找你。”  
Erik耸了耸肩，没再多问，径直朝取餐区走去。  
T’Challa来到那人面前，对方站起来朝他行礼，他点点头坐在那人对面，“我看过那份报告了，如果你的情报准确，我们应该去的不是伊拉克。”  
“我建议大部队路线不变，抽调一个排前去打探情报中校。”  
T’Challa撑住下巴思索了一下，“明早出发前我会给你答复，这件事需要请示上级，暂时不要对任何人说。”  
之后他们又聊了两句，直到T’Challa注意到Erik已经落座，盘子里还放着他的三明治，他才站起身离开。  
和Erik一起吃晚餐这件事对于他们来说都很正常，但在其他人看来似乎是种标尺，Erik今天挨揍了吗？Erik追到他们的指挥官了吗？Erik和指挥官到底什么关系？等等一系列的问题会在当晚迅速变成部队中探讨的热门话题。  
“你猜他们会怎么看我们？”Erik扒拉了一口面条，T’Challa看上去忧心忡忡的拆着他的三明治，他只好找点轻松的话题。  
“晚饭后你来我的房间。”T’Challa没回答那个玩笑，而是直截了当的通知了Erik这件事。  
Erik差点咬到舌头，他惊愕的瞪着对面那个正在从容就餐的指挥官，他刚刚就好像在说今晚月色不错一样对Erik提出了邀请。  
但很快的，T’Challa话锋一转，“有件事，可能需要你亲自跑一趟。”他始终低着头，在说完这句话后叹了口气，抬头看向Erik的双眼，“交给别人我不放心。”  
Erik终于察觉到了事态的严重性，他放下叉子紧紧盯住T’Challa的眼睛，T’Challa摇了摇头，用口型告诉他，“不能在这说。”  
然后他们继续吃自己面前的晚餐，但Erik已经味如嚼蜡，T’Challa的心思也没在他的烤鸡肉三明治上。  
待他们的盘子都空空如也后，T’Challa先一步离开了餐厅，Erik打算去冲个澡，他结束训练后直接去找T’Challa了，都没顾得上淋浴，当然这样也可以避免一些多余的打量。  
当其他大兵都在整理行囊时，Erik推开了T’Challa的门，T’Challa让他把门锁上，到这一步之前，Erik依然对今晚充满了一丝其他期待，直到T’Challa摊开一张作战图，“最后一场追击战跨越了多个城市，在入海口附近结束，这伙人看上去是打算乘船逃往伊拉克，但David上士今早给我提交了一份紧急报告，根据他的情报与分析，这只是对方想要混淆我们视线而做出的样子，那家伙真正的藏身地很可能就在巴基斯坦，并且不是最近才去的。”  
Erik听完后握紧拳，盯着那张军事图，“所以...你打算让我怎么做？”  
“我已经请示过上级，由你带领一支12人小组，潜入巴基斯坦，如果发现他的踪迹，先不要行动，立刻通知我，我会派支援与你们汇合，然后采取联合抓捕行动。”  
“这听起来一点都不浪漫。”  
“Erik！”  
“好吧好吧，我以为和你单独相处时至少能捞到点好处。”Erik收起那张军事图，将T’Challa按坐在床边，“你答应和我去看落日时就已经想好计划了吧？”  
T’Challa没有说话，Erik蹲在他面前与他平视，他的沉默已经回答了这个问题，但是除了Erik，他想不到谁还能胜任这个危险的任务。  
“你知道我很可能有去无回，所以你没有躲开我的吻，T’Challa，你自私的根本不像一名军人。”  
Erik一边说着一边抚摸过T’Challa的双腿，T’Challa颤动了一下，他张开嘴想要解释，又不知道这解释是为了挽回什么。  
“但是你知道吗？作为指挥官你原本可以直接下令，我根本不能拒绝，但你偏偏用了这样一种方法，你在心虚什么我的长官？”  
Erik的手已经来到T’Challa的胸前，他轻轻一推，T’Challa就倒在了自己床上，Erik立刻栖身压住他，一条腿挤到T’Challa的双腿间，“非要等我死在你看不见的地方才愿意承认你已经爱上我了吗？”  
“是谁说的爱不重要？”T’Challa躺在Erik身下，平静的望着面前的男人，没有推开他，也没有拥抱他，就只是那样看着他。  
“爱有些时候确实不重要，比如我们两个只能活一个的时候，我会毫不犹豫的选择我自己，只有这样我才能安心，如果你落入那些混蛋手里，我宁可亲手杀了你！”Erik发狠的叼住T’Challa的下嘴唇，在那片丰满的肌肤上咬出一块血痕，T’Challa抬起一只手用力扯住Erik脑后的辫子，将他硬生生从自己的嘴上拔了起来，“如果真有那么一天，相信我，我也会做同意的选择。”  
“很高兴我们在这件事上的看法一致。”  
“答应我Erik，在这种事发生之前，活着回来，我就让你上。”  
Erik看着T’Challa亮晶晶的眼睛，再一次落下他霸道的吻，这一次不同以往，他吻的既用力又深情，恨不得将T’Challa吃进嘴里，那块绽开的血肉飘散出诱人的腥甜，让Erik流连忘返，T’Challa捧住他的脸，Erik的舌头在他嘴里进进出出卷走一切自己来不及说出口的话，当T’Challa推开他时，Erik最后一次吻上了他的眼睛，“洗干净等我回来吧！”  
T’Challa躺在原地没有动，那男人一把抓起作战图，离开了他的房间。  
“再见Erik，活着回来。”  
他盯着天花板喃喃自语，脑海中是那轮夕阳撒下的柔光。

03

清晨稀薄的月光照在沙地上，夜风卷起Erik的长袍，为了方便伪装，先遣作战小组全部换上了阿拉伯传统服饰——迪史达什，Erik黝黑的肤色看上去很接近一位真正的阿拉伯酋长，他正骑在骆驼上，跟着驼队穿越茫茫黄沙。  
T’Challa没来送行，他们于黎明前悄悄混进夜色，告别了还在沉睡的战友们。  
这队伪装成从沙特过来做贸易的富有家族，先是绕到了伊朗，再从伊朗进入巴基斯坦，虽然会浪费一些时间，但相对更加不引人注意。  
太阳从远处的地平线跃出来时，他们到达了一个城郊小镇，这里有去往边境主要城市扎兰季的长途客车，到了那里再过境。  
除了定位设备和冷兵器，他们几乎没配备任何武装力量，保住身份就是他们最好的武器。  
过境时Erik拿出他的护照，一个来自沙特阿拉伯地区有名的商贸世家，母亲是英国人，所以他的长相看起来不那么本土化，这个赫赫有名的姓氏在中东一带就像是通行证，边检官甚至亲自朝他致礼，Erik故作高调的忽略了那男人巴结的目光，径直跨入了伊朗领土。  
另一边，所有在阿富汗驻扎的美军已全部整装待发，T’Challa的目光越过那片沙丘，攥紧了脖子上突然出现的吊坠，这是Erik昨晚交给他的，那男人不能戴着这么危险的东西去执行任务，但他警告T’Challa，如果吊坠丢了只能拿命弥补，于是T’Challa没忍住抠开了那个小盒子，热流迅速爬满了指挥官的脸，任凭沙漠夜晚的低温也没能让他恢复冷静。  
Erik离开的第12天，追踪器显示他们已经进入巴基斯坦境内，T’Challa目前已经身处伊拉克军事基地，他每天都要亲自检查一遍追踪器，以确保那些信号的发射源。  
Erik的行军速度非常缓慢，就像一队真正在采买的商人那样，他们边走边玩，有几次通过网络信号联系上T’Challa时，他还跟指挥官聊了会风土人情...  
Erik离开的第21天，他们终于来到了巴基斯坦首都，“这很热闹堂哥，有机会你也该来看看。”  
通话时他们一直采取兄弟相称，T’Challa是Erik的堂哥，对话全部是一些家常和问候，就算被人监听到，也不会产生过多怀疑。  
“还没找到你要的那种香料吗？”T’Challa用暗语询问，Erik惋惜的告诉他一切就像大海捞针，不过他最近认识了个当地的新朋友，也是做商贸生意的，或许很快他就能发现那些珍贵的小种子。  
T’Challa了然的挂断了电话，并日常性的叮嘱他早日回家。  
但就在Erik离开的第27天，定位信号关闭了，T’Challa接到这个通知时整个人如坠冰窟，他没有Erik的联系方式，为了避免被查找信号源，Erik总是用网络电话和他联系。  
“信号最后一次发射的位置是距离伊斯兰堡城郊60公里左右的阿伯塔巴德镇*，巴基斯坦的加古尔军事学院就在那个小镇上，我不认为Erik会在那种地方遇险，或许是出于某种需要，他自己关闭了追踪器。”M’Baku认真的分析着，而此刻T’Challa不能确定任何事，他只能攥紧项链，这动作现在已经代替了他在紧张时攥紧的拳头，“联系大使馆的警备军，通知他们随时进入武装待命，Erik恐怕有发现了。”  
“你的意思是？”  
“三天前他跟我说新认识了个商人，应该是基地成员，否则Erik不会浪费时间和我描述一个陌生人。”  
“他们有多少人？”  
“他还不确定。”  
在焦急的等待了48小时之后，信号源又恢复了正常，寝食难安的T’Challa瞬间松了口气，位置显示他依然在那个小镇上，只是绕到了镇子的另一端。  
Erik没有立刻联系他的教官，这期间到底发生了什么？T’Challa在心中自问。  
他现在所待的房间从窗口可以看到海港，那里停泊着美军航母，每辆作战机都在甲板上做好了战斗准备，可他们却要等待这12个人的消息，焦虑难安和担心一并折磨着年轻的指挥官，波光粼粼的海面无风无浪，骄阳的炙烤让他想到了Erik刚入伍那天，也是这样一个艳阳天。  
从他们四目相对的那一刻起，T’Challa就知道他往后的人生注定要和那个男人纠缠到底。  
刚调走Erik的头一个月，M’Baku几乎要被他烦死了，尤其是T’Challa偶尔会忘记那8小时时差，深更半夜突然响起的电话铃声让大个子战友陷入了沉思。  
“你们俩...？”M’Baku睡眼惺忪的坐在行军床上对着电话那头的例行询问感到一阵反酸，“你要是真的这么担心那小子的死活，干嘛急着把他扔到战场上来？”  
“只有战场能磨炼他的脾气。”  
“那不就得了，既然你相信他有这个能力，就别成天像个老妈子似的，我来这么久也不见你关心一下我的死活T’Challa！”  
“要不然我凭什么给你打电话，我的兄弟？”  
M’Baku翻了个白眼，“拉倒吧，你只是不想让别人知道这件事。”  
T’Challa沉默了两秒，没有否认这个事实，“身为他的入伍教官，我只是想确认自己这个决定有没有造成不可挽回的损失，别想太多M’Baku。”  
“我想什么了？”  
“你在跟我耍嘴皮子吗？”  
“我想什么重要吗？你自己怎么想的才重要T’Challa，虽然我不知道你们在搞什么，但我不想最后看你们上演人鬼情那种恶心的戏码，谈恋爱要趁早，这是我妈妈说的。”  
那次之后，T’Challa不再主动询问Erik的情况，反倒是习惯成自然的M’Baku，一天到晚在通话中跟他分享Erik的所作所为，比如那小子今天又和谁打架了，上一次作战伤到了哪里这些，两年多的时光就在无数个电话汇报中悄然流逝，而Erik却完全被蒙在鼓里，他还以为自己已经被那个狠心的教官遗忘在了阿富汗的黄沙中。直到T’Challa接到好友的紧急通知，说Erik在战斗中失联了，那时已经准备前往阿富汗任职的指挥官提前半个月就登上了飞机。  
通过失联时的位置探测，T’Challa圈出了几个扩散点，依他对Erik的了解，他乘坐的救援机直接开进了沙漠，其他人则往另外的方向寻找，一天后T’Challa在一处沙丘附近找到了Erik，当时那男人身体里一半的水分都流光了，看到他却笑得无比安心。

今晚没有月光，Erik抱着他的狙击枪缩在一个外扩的阳台上，一星期前他在附近一个赌场认识了个叫贾伟德杰迪*的厨子，那家伙负责给人做饭。  
男人间找乐子攀关系的话题无非那几个，正巧Erik看上去就像个不良青年，他对那些违法乱纪的勾当似乎都很在行，精湛的牌技很快就引起了对方的关注，他们混熟后，贾伟德杰迪在两天前邀请他去另一间私人赌场，但除了钱，Erik不能带任何东西进入，因为那里和军方有着一些撇不清的小关系。  
Erik来不及和其他人交代自己的去向，他也不清楚赌场的位置，只能硬着头皮将定位器藏在原地，然后和外界失联了48小时。  
这48小时让他收获颇丰，贾伟德杰迪说自己平时负责给两个做生意的兄弟做饭，但他从没进去过里面，那房子有两道门，厨房就在外面，他每天就是买一些半成品，再弄点汤，兄弟俩人很好，也舍得给钱，他十分喜欢自己目前的工作。  
Erik心不在焉地点着头，看上去将关注点都留在了牌桌上，对贾伟德杰迪说的话完全一漠不关心的态度。  
凭借高超的牌技，Erik又赢了不少票子，这些上流社会的公子哥在牌桌上下起注来毫不手软，很快就有人围在他身边给他打气，Erik故意表现的神采飞扬，当赌场老板注意到他时，他也假装自己没发现那些老千，带去的钱最终输了个精光。  
贾伟德杰迪大方的借了他二百美金，这样一来沙特的贵族小公子就要欠他一个人情了，一个在他们看来非常顺理成章的计划，很多人像盯一头肥羊那样盯着Erik手上的金饰，Erik将他们贪婪的目光一一装在心里。  
分开前，他和厨子约定三天后还在这里见面，贾伟德杰迪还让Erik多带点筹码，Erik看起来脸上有点为难，那家伙就立刻蛊惑他，想要翻本就得舍得下本，Erik装作赞成地点了点头，把手上一枚金戒指拔下来扔进他怀里，“还你钱，不用找了。”然后像个纨绔子弟那样一步三晃的朝他下榻的小楼走去。  
贾伟德杰迪咬了口戒面，开心地回到赌场去拿属于他的那份抽成了。  
等Erik回到自己地盘，他才重新打开定位器，小队成员看到他回来全体松了口气，Erik和他们交代了一下自己的新发现，他们也告诉Erik，总部已经做好了行动部署。  
Erik一下子就想到了他那个禁欲的指挥官，T’Challa估计急坏了，他打开笔电拨通网络电话，也没在意时间，T’Challa几乎是一秒钟就接过了电话。  
“嗨堂哥，想我了？”  
T’Challa气急败坏地问他为什么关机？他却嬉皮笑脸地说自己跑去鬼混了，他的漂亮“堂哥”突然沉默了起来，似乎在分析这句话背后的含义，Erik真怕T’Challa就这么信了他瞎编的借口，连忙转移话题，“我没钱了，给我汇点钞票过来吧，别让我爸知道。”  
“没钱了你就滚回来，找个什么香料难道还要倾家荡产？”T’Challa故作嗔怪的埋怨着，Erik又假意敷衍了两句，总之最终他们让汇款这件事听起来很合理就挂断了电话。  
第二天早上，一个属于沙特那边的账户给Erik汇了五万美金，Erik一睡醒就将钱提了出来，三天后当他懒洋洋的出现在约定地点时，厨子已经等得不耐烦了。  
“真主在上，你总得让我睡醒觉吧？更何况我身上没有那么多现金了，好不容易让我老哥汇了点钱，再输光我就得光屁股回家了。”Erik懊恼地抓了把自己的头巾，那玩意虽然是绢布织的，但捂得他头晕。  
他们又在赌场里浪费了一天时光，Erik故意将赌局拖到很晚，晚到厨子不得不小跑着钻进车里，Erik惋惜地拍了拍车门，“我今天难得鸿运当头！”  
“别太贪心我的朋友，明天我们可以继续赢走那些钞票！”  
贾伟德杰迪甩下这句话就跑没影了，一枚细小的监听器就贴在车子底部，但没人来得及注意这些，饿坏了的恐怖分子正忙着分那些烤馕。  
回到住地，Erik已经开始收听监视器另一边传来的讯息，“车子应该是停在了门口，我能听到开门声，但听不清他们在说什么。”  
“那栋房子的围墙最高处有5米多，唯一的入口有两道门，邻居说他们是商人，来阿伯塔巴德一年多了，房子也是自己盖的，所以不排除有地道，那个叫贾伟德杰迪的厨子说里面住着两个男人和他们的家人，他没进去过第二道门，那里不允许任何人进出。”  
“所以他们太可疑了！”  
“而且那周边检测不到任何信号。”  
“这样就无法追踪到他的位置了。”  
“难怪这家伙藏了这么多年。”  
“Erik，那边有人说话！”  
就在Erik和其他队员分析那伙可疑分子时，通讯兵将监听设备的声音调到最大，他们听到了一个模糊不清的女人在说话，是阿拉伯语。  
【夫人，这个时间真的不能出去。】  
【我丈夫都没说什么，你又凭什么？】  
【那么请大人亲自跟我下令。】  
【你这是对我的侮辱！】  
【我只是为了确保大人的安全。】  
“说话的很可能是那家伙第五个老婆，现在唯一跟在他身边的女人。”  
“这么晚了她要去哪？”  
“通知在那附近待命的Aleb，一旦那个女人出门，立刻跟上她。”  
【把她抓回来！】  
突然间，一个从前只出现在视频中令所有美军都熟悉的声音清晰的传来，Erik感觉自己全身的汗毛都立了起来，尽管那家伙只说了这么一句话，但他已经能够确信，这就是他们要找的人了！  
“立刻接通指挥部，GO GO GO！！”  
Erik看了眼手表，现在是晚上8点37分，按照监听器里传出的内容判断，那边应该是在吵架，那女人如今陷在冲动里的行为很可能让基地组织暴露，Erik想到了，那伙人也一定想到了，所以他必须赶在恐怖分子转移前作出决定。  
可现在的问题是，如果等T’Challa与他汇合，他将很可能错失最佳逮捕机会；立刻进攻的话，他们现下的武器仅限大使馆送来的基础作战装备，Erik还没有深入了解过那间屋子的武装力量，贸然开火，他们可能都会送命。  
“接通T’Challa的信号了吗？”  
Erik习惯了直呼指挥官的大名，队友们也从不过问队长的私生活，反正这两人的关系就是那么回事，明眼人都看得出来。  
T’Challa刚从一个会议回到房间就接到了Erik的电话，他还来不及进入角色，Erik就向他提出了作战申请。  
“我可能要进山了！”  
T’Challa大惊失色，“我们说好了这不是一次探险运动N’Ja。”T’Challa叫着他的化名，Erik咬紧后槽牙，“我有多年攀登经验，这点你不需要为我担心cousin。”  
“你打算就穿着一件迪史达什去爬山吗？！”  
“不，我在伊斯兰堡闲逛时已经搞到了很多登山装备，我只是想告诉你一声，免得你又因为打不通电话跟我老爸告状。”  
“我从没跟叔叔告过状！”  
“得了吧，难道你是用私房钱给我汇的款？”  
“很不幸，那就是我自己的钱，回来记得还钱你这赌棍！”  
Erik噎住了，他没想到自己一掷千金的情报赌资均来自T’Challa自己的腰包，更没想到T’Challa这么有钱...  
“说这些多见外，等我回去再讨论吧老哥，我要挂电话咯？”  
“N’Ja！”  
“怎么？”  
“你要爬的山...很高吗？”  
T’Challa的意思恐怕是在询问恐怖分子的实力，从情报上看，那里应该容不下一个部队，但就算里面藏着哥斯拉，作为一名军人，他也要毫不犹豫的冲上去，“别担心堂哥，就像征服乔戈里峰一样容易。”  
Erik挂断电话后才意识到，这很有可能就是他和T’Challa的最后一句话，他看着面前的笔电愣了会神。  
等再抬起头的时候，所有队员都在玩味的看着他，他们在等待Erik下命令，Erik火急火燎的站起身朝通讯设备走去，用以掩饰自己的难为情。  
由于时机不等人，上级最终允许了特战队第6小组*提出的紧急行动请示，并获得了击毙权限，同一时间，T’Challa率领作战队，立刻乘机飞往伊斯兰堡，以便应对不时之需。

“你们只有R700吗？”Erik掂量着手里的狙击枪，大使馆安保武装有限，而Erik用惯了他的轻50，生怕这把连美国小孩都会使的武器打不透那两道铁门。  
凌晨2点钟，Erik趴在制高点上将夜视镜做最后一次校准，当其他队员攻入小院时，那里响起了枪声，他扣下扳机，交火没有持续太久，Erik打出了三枪，三枪全部命中，还有一人死于交火，让他没想到的是，除了那两个自称商人的贴身随从，里面只住着大名鼎鼎的一家三口，没有什么哥斯拉，也没有其他恐怖分子的军队...  
当T’Challa赶到时，Erik正坐在那栋房子门口抽烟，全队只有一人受伤，还是轻伤，击毙行动意外的顺利，顺利到他们在检查尸体时都想先给那男人验个DNA。  
“嗨，堂哥~”Erik朝他的指挥官扬了下头，T’Challa的喉结滑动了一下，直到这一刻，他都不敢相信那家伙就这么死了。  
“确认身份了吗？”  
“你自己去看看不就知道了。”Erik的视线瞟进那两道铁门，有一瞬间，T’Challa感觉到不真实，居然这么轻松就把他击毙了？他们用了十年的时间去找他，最后交火却只持续了几分钟。  
Erik站起身踩灭烟头，走过去怕了拍T’Challa的肩膀，“谁能想到这家伙躲在这样一个鸟语花香的小镇？死有钱人。”  
T’Challa缓慢的将视线横移，落在Erik脸上，Erik被他盯了几秒钟才想起T’Challa可能也属于有钱人的行列，打着哈哈躲到了其他队友身边，指挥官没理他，他还得和当地警方以及大使馆做很多交涉。  
特战小队在记者闻讯赶到前全部钻进了作战车，他们可不想在全球恐怖分子面前暴露身份，这和活靶子有什么区别。  
T’Challa结束交涉后，立刻带领Erik的小队回到了伊拉克军事基地，他不敢在当地多做停留，因为不清楚是否还有其他潜在的恐怖威胁，剩下的事就交给政府了。

Erik在飞机上一直睁着眼睛，他很兴奋，任谁执行完这么艰巨的任务都会激动两天，他也只是个凡人。  
T’Challa回过头看了眼歪在机舱里的士兵们，除了Erik，其余人都在呼呼大睡。  
而此刻Erik正坐在他旁边看着窗外发呆，他敲了敲那家伙身上的防弹衣，无声地询问他在想什么。  
Erik凑到他耳边，用一种压抑不住的颤抖声音告诉他自己在思考用什么体位最适合第一夜。  
指挥官翻了个白眼，将他推回到了玻璃窗前，Erik又嬉皮笑脸地粘了回来，还把头靠在了T’Challa的肩膀上，“你知道乔戈里峰吗？”  
T’Challa抖了抖肩膀，见抖不掉那厚脸皮的家伙，也就随他了，Erik头顶上的脏辫横七竖八的戳着他的脖子，非常痒。  
“K2，谁不知道？”指挥官翘起腿，修长的手指在膝盖上敲了两下，就像在课堂上划重点的老师，Erik拉过那只手，让他掌心朝上摊在自己的手心里。  
“可他还有个名字，叫地狱之巅。”  
T’Challa停止肩膀上的抖动，安静地看向Erik的侧脸，朝阳透过机窗，为那沾满硝烟的作战服镀上一层金光，Erik手指间粗糙的枪茧蹭过T’Challa的掌心，留下一片细痒的痕迹。  
“你有没有想过，我很可能越不过那做险峰？”  
T’Challa当然想过，但还好只是想想。  
“我怎么从来不知道你还是个多愁善感的家伙？”  
Erik笑了一下，震动通过紧挨的肌肤传到T’Challa心里，他将手掌翻过来，和Erik十指相扣。  
“你不知道的还多着呢，比如我的床上功夫，我会让你爽到喵喵叫！”  
T’Challa的手指在Erik的掌心里挠了两下，然后露出一个玩味的表情，“至今为止，还没有人能够让我在床上发出猫叫。”  
Erik一把抬起头，惊诧地盯着他那笑容高深莫测的教官，企图在那双明亮的双眸中寻找出更多玩笑的成分，“你认真的？”  
“怎么？我看上去像个处男？”  
“如果你只是在吹嘘，这我理解，但我建议你别夸大到离谱的程度，这对你没好处宝贝，我在床上可不是个怜香惜玉的主儿，而你还在企图挑衅我最后那点理智。”  
“说了这么多，你是在表达嫉妒吗？”T’Challa撑住下颚，歪着头打量身边已经完全胯下脸来的大兵，被Erik弹了下脑门儿，“我从来不嫉妒！”  
T’Challa也回敬了他一下，但力道要大的多，“那你恐怕得从现在开始适应了，因为我是真的非常受欢迎。”  
Erik按住T’Challa不安分的手，将他箍在座位里，堵上那张喋喋不休的嘴，“还得重新认识一下你的牙尖嘴利！”  
T’Challa不敢挣扎，后面还坐了一整排士兵，他往下滑动身体，打算用座椅靠背来掩饰他们俩黏糊糊的小动作。  
“你就不能等到没人的时候吗？”指挥官压低声音抱怨道，Erik忍不住又吻了他一下，紧张兮兮的T’Challa实在太可爱了，“下次我们试试在战斗机上做爱。”  
“……我改主意了，你就留在伊拉克吧！”  
“什么意思？”  
“为了保护作战小组，我申请了将你们整队调回美国。”  
“那你呢？”  
Erik的手指还没有放弃钻进T’Challa作战服的打算，T’Challa用力守住最后的防线，“那就你回去，我留下！”  
“啊~看来我们要一起回家了！”Erik撤出手指，激动地捧住T’Challa的脸又吻了他一下，T’Challa只好去拽他的手，Erik却趁机又把手指钻回了T’Challa的衣服，并成功握住了那片紧实的隆起。  
T’Challa叹了口气，“你上一次激怒我，我们分开了两年又三个月。”  
Erik立刻识趣的把手抽出来，还惋惜的啧了啧舌，“你早晚要解开扣子让我摸个够。”  
“但不是现在！”  
“遵命我的长官~”Erik老老实实地靠回到座椅上，T’Challa迅速塞好衣服，还回头看了一眼，“他们怎么睡得那么香？你一点都不困吗？”  
Erik揉了揉鼻子，不知道该不该实话实说，“事实上...”  
“什么？”  
“他们全都在装睡。”  
“……”  
T’Challa的脸在一种肉眼可见的速度下爬满红潮，直到飞机落地都没再和Stevens上士说过一句话。  
Erik后悔了，下次遇上自认不该说的话，他会憋住的！

end

*阿伯塔巴德镇：发现那个人的地方，就在距离伊斯兰堡60公里的小镇上，据说人口很多，鸟语花香，和他所住房子不到1公里就是加古尔军事学院，那里甚至驻扎了3个团的当地政府军🤦♀️大隐隐于世的Ben~  
*贾伟德杰迪：给他做饭的人，真实姓名就是这个拗口的五个字，但是他好像并不知道自己在给谁打工，这部分全部参考了事件原型，包括Ben的第五个老婆，据说是因为她暴露了身份，这里改编了一下。  
*第6小组：执行抓捕任务的为海豹突击队第6作战小组，海豹分很多作战小组，一般一组为12-16人，由O-3和E-3共同带领。击毙Ben的就是一个人，他开出了三枪，打死了三个人，但是战后被大肆宣扬，为了保护家人他选择了退伍出书，有几年日子不错，但逐渐就被人们淡忘了，现在除了恐怖分子，没人记得他，日子很拮据，每天都在排队领政府保障金，哎...晚景凄凉，所以这里我改编了一下，不想让K哥承受英雄迟暮。

END

 

番外：一辆迷彩小吉普

庆功会持续到深夜，全世界都在报道这件事，作为立下头功的人物，Erik受到了英雄般的待遇，很多人因此可以回家团聚，与亲人的分离使人脆弱，也使人坚强。  
当最后一名士兵也被T’Challa强行叉出餐厅时，Erik醉眼朦胧画着猫步朝他的指挥官走来，“那么...是你那还是我那？”  
T’Challa看了他一眼，Erik现在的样子让他怀疑这位士兵能否坚持着走出餐厅。  
“出去走走吧，你喝得有点多。”T’Challa先一步朝前走去，没有留给Erik反驳的机会，Erik只好跟着他。他们来到位于餐厅后面的停车场，从这可以看到茫茫大漠，迷彩色的作战吉普总是被夜晚的风覆上一层薄沙。  
T’Challa靠在一辆车的前盖上，抬起头望向夜空，整个基地已经陷入一片绝对的宁静，繁星挂在头顶，这巨大的苍穹如同一块墨色的围布。  
Erik来到T’Challa面前，双手落在指挥官修长劲瘦的腰间，T’Challa没有阻止他，于是他大胆的继续往上，一直抚摸到那具胸膛。  
他们四目相对，眼中都闪烁着动情的流光，Erik朝他笑了笑，然后低下头，用牙齿一颗颗缓慢地打开T’Challa的衬衫纽扣，T’Challa的目光紧紧黏在那双唇上，没有人说话，周围很安静。  
Erik充满酒精的气息渐渐笼罩过来，将细碎的吻印在T’Challa的肩头，最后剥落那件衬衫。  
“所以，你最终选择了野外？”Erik低沉的坏笑声钻入T’Challa的耳朵，T’Challa怕痒地躲开他的嘴唇，然后像条泥鳅那样麻利的和Erik交换了下位置，Erik疑惑地盯着他，T’Challa沿那男人腹部坚硬的线条一点点滑落，最后蹲在Erik腿间，Erik难以置信地盯着他接下来的动作，T’Challa甚至听到了他激动地喘息。  
他伸出手解开Erik的拉链，然后隔着布料揉了揉那鼓鼓囊囊的隆起，Erik低下头看着他漂亮的教官，手指插进那些蓬松的卷发里。  
T’Challa没做过这个，他骗了Erik，事实上他毫无这类经验，唯一的理论知识来自于多年前因好奇和那些精通此道的战友们一起观看过的G片，他没有完全脱掉Erik的裤子，而是将那根已经勃起的老二从内裤边缘掏了出来。  
Erik目不转睛地望着T’Challa湿润的嘴唇，白天在飞机上的美好回忆提醒着他，那里的温度是多么的诱人。  
T’Challa在根部揉了几下，然后尝试性地舔了一口，Erik立刻发出抽气声，T’Challa以为自己做错了，赶忙移开嘴唇，却被Erik抓着头发又按了回去，并彻底吞下了那颗圆润的头部。  
Erik在晚饭前才洗了个澡，现在闻起来就像一株绿油油的植物，散发着好闻的柠檬与薄荷气味，T’Challa虽然第一次做这种事，但他发现并不难，只要找到角度，就会避免被Erik的阴茎戳到干呕。  
唾液很快沾满了Erik的内裤，他闭上眼揉弄着指挥官的卷发，小幅度的挺动着，T’Challa抓紧他的双腿，尽可能的接受更多。  
T’Challa的嘴里宛若天堂，潮湿火热的裹紧着他，Erik发出舒服的叹息，一条腿压住T’Challa的肩膀，将他用力按在自己身下。这差不多已经是极限了，T’Challa想，他已经完全吞下了Erik，可怕的深度让他感到自己似乎要被捅成对穿时，Erik拔了出来，T’Challa发出剧烈的咳嗽声，然后被那男人一把拉起来按在了车盖上。  
“我没想在这里！”T’Challa小声惊叫了一下，回过头去拨弄Erik的手，Erik也不理他，他快速剥掉T’Challa的裤子，只露出那团浑圆的屁股蛋，并在上面咬了一口，T’Challa疼的缩了一下，又被Erik拍了一巴掌，“放松宝贝儿，我会让你喵喵叫的！”  
T’Challa再一次为这形容而蹙眉，Erik对猫科动物是有怎样的执着？  
Erik将T’Challa的腰拽到自己跟前，双手分开那两团丰满的臀肉，露出里面紧涩的小口，他先是揉了揉，然后再拉开，火热的舌头从会阴处一直舔到那些褶皱。  
T’Challa捂住嘴，控制不住的缩紧身体，这感觉太可怕了，他没有过被人舔进身体的经验，入口处带来的敏感触觉刺激着他的前端，Erik甚至都没有碰过他，他就已经快顶破内裤了。  
“这么敏感吗？我的长官～”Erik抽空离开他的身体，用那件半褪不褪的衬衫从后面绑住T’Challa的双手，T’Challa完全失去了重心，他趴在满是黄沙的机盖上大口喘着，Erik的手指从他的屁股滑进衣服，再顺着脊背一路推到前胸，将指挥官的作战背心卷到脖子下面，寒风袭上火热的肌肤，让T’Challa忍不住打了个哆嗦，“那边还有守卫。”  
T’Challa再一次企图改变这个醉鬼大胆的选择，但Erik只是蹭在他耳边，笑的像只粘人的大猫，“你小点声就不会有人注意到了，想想这漫天星光和茫茫沙漠，和你多般配T’Challa。”  
T’Challa想翻白眼，如果这里是无人的撒哈拉，他当然觉得有些浪漫，但这他妈是随时会有人溜达过来巡逻的军事基地...他真不该让Erik喝那么多酒，简直就是自找麻烦。  
“那你还不快点！！”T’Challa扭了扭屁股，催促那男人别搞什么花样了，赶快速战速决！  
Erik的双手撤出他的身体，T’Challa好奇的转过身子，就看到那男人正在口袋里窸窸窣窣的翻找，然后一管润滑剂出现在了他手里，“一听说我来借这玩意，他们就知道对象是谁了，所以宝贝儿...你明早走路时得注意些。”  
T’Challa彻底后悔了...他绝望的趴在车盖上叹息，这真是自己一生中做过的最错误地决定。  
Erik讨好地凑过去贴紧他，火热的阴茎戳在T’Challa反手被绑住的掌心里，然后在他后颈上咬了一口，“如果可以，我恨不得在所有人面前上你，让他们知道你是属于谁的！没错T’Challa，我他妈嫉妒的要死，一想到两年里你和那群男人不分日夜的鬼混我就恨不得杀了他们！”  
“你再说胡话就放开我！”T’Challa对Erik莫名其妙地指控感到惊讶，这家伙喝多了完全变了个人，那个爱装酷的Erik跑哪去了？他可不想要一个烦人的孩子王！  
Erik见好就收地摸上T’Challa的屁股，将润滑剂送入长官紧致的穴口，这里又紧又热，紧到Erik几乎寸步难行，“你能放松点吗？”  
T’Challa试着喘了口气，让自己拼命松弛下来，但异物感让他无法不绷紧，Erik只好将他翻过来抱上车盖，再把那两条长腿架在脖子上，T’Challa双手被绑在身后，背心卷到胸前，露出胸口到腹部那一截好看的线条，除了他现在看起来像个色情演员。  
Erik含住他刚刚软下来的阴茎，手指继续开扩那个甬道，T’Challa仰起头看着漫天星光，确实还挺浪漫的，除了机车盖有些硬。  
裸露在外的身体不再只感到寒冷，T’Challa的喘息越来越粗重，Erik的手指已经将他的身体彻底打开，那里现在湿漉漉的，柔软的入口吸附着Erik的指节，挽留着他的每一次撤出，“我想差不多了。”Erik吐出嘴里又一次勃起的老二，再不干点什么T’Challa就要射出来了。  
T’Challa被他弄的正在高潮边缘，Erik的离开让他非常不满，他用双腿锁紧那男人的脖子，企图再把他拉回来。  
“别急小猫，有比那更爽的！”Erik哄着他蹭到T’Challa面前，一手扶着自己的老二缓慢地顶进那个入口，一手捻住T’Challa胸前硬挺的乳粒，“想我吸你的奶头吗？”他下流地问，还顺带舔了一口，T’Challa立刻食髓知味地点了点头，“干你该干的士兵，别那么多问题！”  
“好吧我坏脾气的长官~”Erik低下头用力吸了T’Challa一口，那颗被夜风激起的小肉粒就顶在他的舌头上，让Erik爱不释口，他绕着那处挺翘一圈圈地转动舌尖，又用牙齿轻轻磨蹭，T’Challa的喉头发出模糊地哼叫，Erik又换到另一边，催情的前戏让T’Challa浑身燥热，他用军靴踢了踢Erik的屁股，只希望身体里的大家伙能快点帮他消火，“动一动Erik。”  
Erik含着他的乳头，含糊不清的问他，“我在等你下令长官，就像你希望我吸你的奶头那样。”  
T’Challa恼羞成怒地踢了他一脚，然后缩紧穴口，“要么现在把我操到喵喵叫，要么就离开上士，别让我再重复一遍，这地方最不缺的就是老二！”  
Erik抬起头，妒火化作一个危险的笑容映在T’Challa的眼睛里，“我怀疑你五十度灰看多了宝贝儿！”  
“什么？”  
“你他妈的在变着花样的激怒我，当我好不容易打算温柔一次的时候！你是不是就喜欢这样玩？”Erik一把托住T’Challa的屁股，将他从机车盖上拽起来钉在自己的阴茎上，T’Challa惊喘一声，两条腿死死攀住Erik的腰，“你要去哪？”  
“你不是喜欢刺激的吗？”  
“别Erik！Erik！”任凭T’Challa如何阻拦，Erik还是一边挺动一边抱着他朝哨兵的方向走去，T’Challa紧张地咬住了Erik的制服领口，用带着哭腔的呢喃哀求起来，“别这样Erik，求你了！！别！！”  
在越过最后一辆汽车即将暴露身份前，Erik终于停了下来，T’Challa死死藏在他怀中发抖的样子让他险些精关失守，“我喜欢你求我。”他下流地舔了舔T’Challa的耳朵，将他按在那辆车盖上大力挺动起来。  
Erik甚至能看见远处的警卫，T’Challa咬紧嘴唇，快感与焦虑不断刺激着他，“你这会真紧。”  
T’Challa因Erik的描述再度缩紧穴口，他哆嗦着嘴唇发出无声地嗫嚅，Erik凑到他面前，“你想说什么？”他舔开T’Challa咬紧的唇。  
T’Challa没有如他所愿说出那些话，他紧闭着眼睛，生理性泪珠挂在卷翘的睫毛上，鼻翼轻轻阖动，口中热气就喷在Erik面前，Erik将耳朵贴到他唇边才听清他在念叨什么，那些让人脸红的荤话配上指挥官一本正经的脸，真是一味上好的催情剂。  
“下次我们找个不那么刺激的地方，我要听你把这些话喊给我听。”  
T’Challa睁开湿润的双眼，舔了舔嘴唇上的齿痕，“何必等下次，战争教会我们珍惜每一次，用力点Erik，操穿我，你就这点能耐吗？”  
Erik深吸了口气，用力箍紧T’Challa的腰，以最快的速度干进那具身体，T’Challa瞪大眼睛，嘴巴张到最大，除了呵呵喘气已经发不出任何声音，他拼命弓起身子，每一块肌肉都为高潮做好了紧绷的准备，Erik伸手掐住他的脖子，将T’Challa按在车盖上，然后在指挥官窒息地挣扎里和他一起攀上了顶峰。  
T’Challa甚至不知道自己怎么射出来的，他只觉得无数热流从身体里涌了出去，前列腺高潮让人浑身酸软，射精后他几乎没力气再和Erik斗嘴，那男人趴在他身上喘了两下就再度勃起了。  
“回...回我房间！”T’Challa不容置疑地命令道，Erik点点头，将他的双手松开，又帮他们两人整理好衣服。  
就像Erik刚刚告诫他的那样，T’Challa感觉自己都不会走路了，他双腿轻飘飘的打着颤，像是把浑身力气都射进了黄沙。

一回到指挥官的单独卧室，Erik就将T’Challa按在了床上，他们激烈地吻成一团，T’Challa甚至主动扯掉了Erik身上的衣服，“看来你对我刚刚的表现很满意长官？”  
“别把时间浪费在耍嘴皮子上Erik。”  
“我以为你喜欢我说这些话，因为每次我那么说时，你都会激动地咬紧我。”  
T’Challa捧起他的脸，“我激动不仅仅因为你会说这些话，而是因为说这些的人是你。”  
Erik定住眼神，深深地看进T’Challa的眼中，然后将他揉进怀里，“我会这样说也仅仅是因为那个人是你。”  
没等Erik帮忙，T’Challa自己快速地扒光了身上的衣服，他们终于能够坦诚相见了，Erik着迷地摸索着他漂亮的身体，T’Challa的一切仿佛都是上帝的杰作，完美的比例，挺翘的屁股，隆起的胸膛，还有他最爱的窄腰，“我他妈突然有种想要和你结婚的冲动，你能相信吗？”  
T’Challa瞪大眼睛，“现在？”  
“也可能更早的时候。”  
“我得回去问问我妈妈，至少征得我妹妹的同意。”  
“你妹妹很难搞定吗？”  
“我喜欢的她都喜欢。”  
“那就好办了。”  
Erik笑嘻嘻的将他按回到枕头上，这次他们用了最传统的姿势，Erik要把T’Challa的所有表情都记录在心里，从他动情到他哭着射出来，T’Challa虽然没有爽到喵喵叫，但他命令自己用力时的样子无比性感，Erik把他浑身都咬出了印子，“我恨不得吃了你。”他裹紧T’Challa的耳垂，男人似乎特别怕痒，这种时候就会缩起脖子，“现在是我在吃你。”  
T’Challa的一语双关更加刺激了Erik的兴致，Erik将他两条腿折起来压在床上，T’Challa激烈收缩的穴口就露在他眼前，粉红色的内里被带出，润滑剂因抽插研磨出白色的泡沫，Erik揉了一把T’Challa的囊袋，开始撸动他的阴茎，T’Challa立刻攥紧了枕头，他几乎不反感Erik在性爱中的所有花招儿，包括那些带着轻微施虐欲的小动作，他们果然天生一对，T’Challa没看走眼。  
“等我们回到美国，我会给你买一屋子的小玩具，如果我出任务时你感到寂寞了，就用那些玩意儿满足自己，然后拍下来给我看。”  
T’Challa脑海中立刻出现了排山倒海的画面感，他舒服地仰起头，没有反对这个提议。  
“我还想看你戴猫咪耳朵。”  
“你究竟对猫科动物有什么误解？”T’Challa终于找到机会发问了。  
“没有，我只是觉得你长得很想一种猫科动物，但不是小猫，也不是狮子老虎。”  
“你是想说黑豹吗？”  
“没错！就是那种迅猛又性感的大黑猫。”  
T’Challa咬住手指笑起来，Erik仿佛都能看到他缠在自己手腕上骚动的细长豹尾，他低下头舔了舔T’Challa的手背，T’Challa立刻搂住他的脖子将他拉到自己面前，一改两人刚刚在野外时的胆大妄为，他们现在温情的简直像两个相依为命的幼崽。  
Erik不停的用额头去蹭T’Challa的脸颊和脖子，T’Challa会时不时的亲吻他的发顶。  
倦意在第二次高潮后席卷了Erik，他终于卸掉了兴奋，T’Challa猜他这回能睡上一整天。  
指挥官去浴室清理了自己，因为身边没有安全套，Erik都是射在了外面，T’Challa从前很少领那些配备物资，以后恐怕要给自己预留出来了，他对着镜子刮掉刚刚长出来的胡须，然后注意到了脖子上的几个牙印，Erik是故意的，留在会被人看到的地方，那孩子的占有欲大到可怕，T’Challa用手指抚摸过那些痕迹，轻轻叹了口气。

第二天早上Erik醒来时T’Challa已经不在房间里了，由于刚刚完成任务，他们可以休息两天，所以Erik错过了起床号。  
他捡起自己沾满沙粒的作战服抖了抖，勉强套在身上朝餐厅走去，看到他进来立刻有人朝他招手，是借他润滑剂的战友。  
“怎么样Erik？顺利吗？”他们激动地围着睡醒惺忪的英雄，Erik用目光搜寻了一圈，立刻有人告诉他T’Challa今早没来吃早饭。  
“他没来餐厅吗？”  
“可能你太猛了他还在睡。”  
“他不在房间里，我昨晚在他那过的夜。”  
士兵们立刻发出小范围的起哄声，看来Erik得手了，Erik得意地挑了两下眉，这种风流韵事在美军部队里可不是什么新鲜事，他们甚至祝贺这位勇猛拿下指挥官的士兵。  
“抱歉打扰各位，但我不得不把他借走一会。”T’Challa的声音不冷不淡的从人群外面传了进来，大兵们立刻四散开来，并全部用看好戏的目光从指挥官的领口开始探索，一直到他站的笔挺的腰。  
T’Challa全然不为所动，他的神情依旧保持着一位军官该有的职业化，倒是Erik，居然有些不好意思地挠了挠头，“怎么？”他挪动屁股跟在T’Challa身后，像个刚睡醒的金毛犬。  
“早饭后和你的组员到会议室来一下，有人要见你们。”  
“你把牧师叫到伊拉克来了？”Erik开玩笑地问，从取餐区拿走两块三明治。  
T’Challa严肃地看了他一眼，提醒他现在不是开玩笑的时候，他一早就为这事离开了房间。  
由于Erik顺利完成了抓捕任务，这让他们在五角大楼里也名声大噪，顶头BOSS甚至迫不及待地跑来前线，打算慰问一下他们的神枪手。  
“我不太会说那些恭维的假话。”Erik咬了口三明治，T’Challa知道他不是在故意找麻烦，Erik确实不擅长这个。  
“别担心，只要你不当着他的面向我求婚，我想他不会太为难你。”  
Erik被他逗乐了，他们面对面坐在没人打扰的小角落里安静地吃着早餐，阳光透进餐厅，照在T’Challa面前的玻璃杯上，太阳蛋和番茄焗甜豆的味道钻进Erik的鼻子。这画面让Erik突然意识到，想要不当着所有人秀恩爱本身是件多么难的事，他真的很想随时随地亲吻T’Challa。  
“我做不到！”  
“什么？”T’Challa不明白对面的男人在突然强调什么。  
Erik放下手里的三明治，非常认真地看着他的教官，“如果我真的当着他的面跟你求婚，你会生气吗？”  
“你认真的？”  
Erik点点头，非常严肃地看着他，T’Challa撑住半张脸叹了口气，“我不会生气，但我可能会因此丢了职位，那样我就不得不回家继承家业了。”  
说到这个Erik突然想到了那五万美金的赌资，“你家到底干嘛的？”  
“瓦坎达矿业听过吗？”  
“当然，全世界第一矿业集团，前董事长因9.11事件丧命，全世界都知道瓦坎达。”  
“那是我们家的。”  
“……”  
Erik沉默了，他准备重新审视这段关系，“那么你是他们的...?”  
“我爸爸过世后我就是唯一的继承人了，如果Shuri肯放弃她的科学家身份，或许我们还有机会争取争取，现在我妈妈和几个我们家族的伙伴继承人在管理公司。”  
T’Challa说这话时就好像在说我今天心情不错那样，Erik将沉默放大了...  
“不用担心这个Erik，虽然我们家听起来背景有点复杂，但他们是世界上最通情达理的家人，更何况你刚刚给我父亲报了仇，我妈妈会用鲜花迎接你的。”  
Erik想到了，就比如T’Challa一个真正的帝国继承人跑来伊拉克当兵这件事已经很好的说明了他们家“通情达理”。  
“这是两回事T’Challa，你是唯一的继承人，他们不会让你带个同性回家的。”  
“我又不是没带过。”  
“？？？”  
“上大学时，分手很多年了，毫无联系！我保证！”  
“所以你没有跟我开玩笑，你确实和男人约会过？”  
“我为什么要拿这种事开玩笑？”  
Erik沉默的吃完了早饭，T’Challa不是他妈的黑豹，他是一头狡猾的狐狸，Erik在精神上给了自己两巴掌，可惜他已经自投罗网地钻入了这只狐狸设下的陷阱。

时间快速的过去了两个月，Erik已经随T’Challa调回了美国，并因战功升至E-7。  
在一次和M'Baku不经意的聊天中，Erik知道了自己被调走后的事，然后他将预定好的猫耳玩具全部换成了狐狸的…他要把T’Challa操到fofo叫！  
他发誓！

END


End file.
